Rocker-recliners conventionally employ rocker cams having curved lower surfaces that rest on a fixed base and in turn carry the reclining mechanism which supports the seat, back rest and foot rest of the chair. A rocker blocking assembly connected to the reclining mechanism and the base prevents the cams from rocking on the fixed base when the chair is moved from the upright to a reclining position. When the rocker blocking assembly is inactive (when the chair is in the upright position), the rocking motion is controlled by spring assemblies conventionally connected between the rocker cams and the base. The various connections between the mechanisms, cams, spring assemblies and base are not susceptible to convenient adjustment to compensate for differences in the center of gravity of the chair caused by different chair styles, e.g., chairs with heavy or lightweight backs and deep or short seats, and by different body sizes of the people occupying the chair. Typical examples of prior art rocker-recliners are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,747, 3,730,585 and 4,519,647.
One important object of the present invention is to provide an improved rocker-recliner that enables the spring assemblies to be adjusted forward and backward independently of the reclining mechanism and rocker cams.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a rocker-recliner that enables the rocker cams to be adjusted forward and backward independently of the reclining mechanism and spring assemblies.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of connecting the various components of a rocker-recliner together in a fashion that is suitable for use with either a metal or wood base and wood, plastic or metal rocker cams.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spring assembly which maintains the preload applied to the springs when the location of the spring assembly is adjusted.
To accomplish these and other objects, in accordance with the present invention, the base plates of the reclining mechanism are adjustably connected to and supported on the upper horizontal surface of the rocker cams so that the cams can be moved forward or backward with respect to the mechanism and the seating components of the chair carried by the mechanism. A cross tube assembly is also adjustably connected between the base plates of the reclining mechanism, and the spring assemblies in turn are connected at their tops to the cross tube assembly. The lower ends of the spring assemblies are connected at a fixed position to the base. With these adjustments, the balance of the chair may easily be changed by moving the cams and/or the spring assemblies with respect to the mechanism.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of two embodiments thereof read in connection with the accompanying drawings.